


Discovery and Discipline

by rosesofred



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Father Figure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parental Love, Punishment, Spanking, Time Out, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofred/pseuds/rosesofred
Summary: Odo's father, Dr. Mora Pol has been visiting the station and finds Odo's behavior towards him lacking. This is what I think could have happened during their argument in Season 2 ep 12. Warning: contains spanking.
Relationships: Mora Pol & Odo
Kudos: 20





	Discovery and Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there is spanking in this story so if you don't like that kind of thing please don't read it and leave a mean comment

“What makes you think I trust you?”

Dr. Mora took a deep breath and looked down, sorrow forming quickly. “I resent that. I really do. After all the time I invested in you, after the education I gave you, the attention I gave you. You would not be here today if it weren’t for my guidance.” He looked at his son now, who stood there with clenched fists, a look of defiance written across his well-formed face. Perhaps now more than ever his son needed his guidance, his hand to show him just how much he meant to him. “You always had to learn your lesson the hard way, didn’t you?”

Odo’s head shot up and he locked eyes with the older man, realization dawning on him. “You wouldn’t dare! I’m too old!”

“Are you?” He took a step forward, slowly making his way towards his son, careful not to lunge at him for fear of startling him. “You may have the appearance of an adult but you and I both know you’re still just a child. You have much to learn, and it’s clear to me now that you are very much still in need of my guidance.”

Odo backed up, scrambling to get away from the doctor, well aware of the man’s intentions even if he hadn’t outright said what he meant to do. “I’ll turn to my liquid state! You can’t- you can’t do anything to a liquid form!” He couldn’t even say the word out loud, and if Odo could blush he would. He was on the other side of the desk now, about to make a full circle when Dr. Mora stopped and laced his hands together in front of him.

“What then, hmm? You’ll stay in your liquid state forever? You have to come out eventually, don’t you? Do you remember when you were much younger and refused to go across my knee, do you remember what you did?”

Odo shook his head frantically, trying to throw the memory out of his head.

“You stayed in your pail for three days, and just like I told you, the longer you stayed the worse it would be. Why, when you finally came out I walloped you so hard I almost had to turn your punishment into two seperate nights just in case so I didn’t go too hard on you. I bet you wish I had, don’t you?”

Odo only stood there, frozen in fear. The last time he’d been spanked had been so long ago he really thought he’d never have to endure it again. He thought he left it all behind on Bajor, had become an adult and left such childish punishments behind. “You can’t!,” he shouted.

“I can,” Mora corrected. “And I will.” He walked around the desk and sat down in Odo’s chair, pulling it out so there was plenty of room for the shapeshifter to lie across his lap. “Come now, let’s get this over with.”

“No!” Odo snapped out of his scared state and slammed his fists on the other side of the desk, far enough away that he was sure the doctor couldn’t grab him and pull him over. “I’m not a child any more, you can’t order me around like one.”

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look but steeled his resolve, determined to punish his son no matter how hard it was. “You know as well as I that your behavior recently has been abhorrent. You’re rude and short tempered, I know I raised you better than that.”

“You’re not my father old man,” Odo snapped.

“Again with that temper I see,” Mora commented. “You must think before you speak, Odo, or you’ll say something you’ll come to regret.” 

“I do think before I speak! I’m the chief of security, it’s my job to think before I speak. You treat me like a child and I won’t stand for it.”

“You act like a child and I won’t stand for it either. Now come here, son, you’re wearing my patience thin.”

“I will not!” he protested, folding his arms across his chest.

“I can still ground you to your pail you know,” Dr. Mora warned, raising his eyebrows. “Or perhaps you’d like to spend some time in the corner. Or,” he reached into his jacket and pulled out what appeared to be some kind of paddle, though oddly shaped. “I can use this if you make me come get you. Now tell me Odo, do I have to come get you?”

Odo’s mouth hung open, a cold chill running down his spine at seeing the dreaded paddle his father had used on so many occasions before. A long moment passed of Odo thinking over his options before Dr. Mora stood up, paddle threateningly in hand. The Constable held his hands up, jolting at being torn from his thoughts. “Wait, I- I’ll go. Just give me a moment.”

“Very well,” he agreed. The doctor placed the paddle on the desk much to Odo’s horror, as it meant it was still a possibility.

Poor Odo awkwardly wrestled with his hands, unsure of how to proceed. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he’d been made to lie across the doctor’s lap and now the promise of a punishment just seemed too daunting to comprehend. “Can’t we just talk this out like adults?” he tried.

“We did, and here we are. You are in need of this, you know you are. Now lie across my lap before I decide you need to spend time in the corner.”

Shaking his head, Odo shifted his weight trying to get his legs to move. “I can’t,” he all but whispered. 

“Very well,” Dr. Mora sighed. He stood up and walked over to Odo, ignoring his protests as he lead him back to the chair and tugged him so he fell across his lap. In an instant Odo had melted and was now lying in liquid form in the doctor’s lap. The doctor gave him a disapproving look but tried to keep from moving too much, afraid to spill any of his son on the carpet. “Young man you turn back to solid form this instant, I told you you’d get the paddle if I had to get you and a paddle you’ve earned.” Getting no response, he cleared his throat and put on his best commanding father voice he could manage. “Turn back right now or you are getting time in the corner the moment we’re through.” Still getting no response, Dr. Mora realized what he’d have to do. “Do I need to ground you too?”

Finally Odo shapeshifted back into his human form, limbs awkwardly dangling off the older man’s lap as he sheepishly hid his face from his father. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself before we begin?” Odo shook his head, grabbing onto his father’s leg for support and wrapping his arms around. This was going to be a rough evening. “Very well.” He reached over and grabbed the paddle and could feel Odo shrinking in on himself, curling up in fear of the dreaded thing. He hated using this on his son but sometimes it was the only thing that got the message across, and if it meant teaching his son a valuable lesson then so be it.

The first blow landed and Odo shuddered, though he didn’t make a sound. He landed a second smack with the paddle and felt him tense, but still no sound. So that’s how his son wanted to play this game? Fine, he could play along too, as much as it hurt him to hurt his son. He lifted the paddle high and rained down a series of swats that rang throughout the room, each one swiftly followed by the next. He left no time for his son to process, only focused on making an impact, however harsh that may be.

Finally, after a minute of this Odo’s legs twisted and he let out a muffled cry. “There is no reason to hold back, you know. This is for you, for your benefit. Please don’t be afraid to-”

“For my benefit?!” Odo shot up, pushing himself off his dad’s lap. The surprise was enough to get through his grasp and he stood there defiantly, huffing in disbelief. Dr. Mora grabbed onto Odo’s arm, trying but failing to tug his son back down. “I only let you beat me because you will not be satisfied if I don’!”

“Odo!” he interjected.

“You will punish me if I don’t, so I have to!” He ripped his arm out of the man’s grasp now, backing up in defiance.

“I do this because I care about you! Don’t think it’s because I want to,” the doctor explained, standing up. “You know you deserve this, do the sensible thing.”

“I won’t!” Odo declared, setting his jaw, his posture straightening.

“Fine,” Dr. Mora huffed, walking over and grabbing Odo by the scruff of his uniform. He led him swiftly over to the corner of the room where he stood him facing the corner, his nose touching the wall. “You can just stay here until your tantrum is over.” 

“Tantrum?” Odo scoffed, offended. “I’m an adult, this is not a- ouch!”

A loud cracking sound echoed through the room and Odo’s hands went back to shield his backside from further onslaught. “No talking in the corner,” Dr. Mora scolded. He spun the paddle around in his hand as a warning and Odo looked down at the floor, swallowing his frustration. 

Ten long minutes later and the doctor could see Odo’s shoulders slump, the defiance slowly leaking out. Hopefully he would be more compliant now after some time in the corner. “Alright son, are you ready to behave or do you need more corner time?”

Odo tensed but said nothing, instead looking down at his shoes. His father grabbed him by the arm now, leading him back over to the desk and sitting down, pulling him over his sturdy lap. Odo reached for the floor this time, his hands  
flat on the carpet to hold himself up. He didn’t want the comfort of his father, not right now at least. 

The doctor wasted no time in raining down hard smacks with the paddle, making Odo squirm in only a matter of seconds. “Your behavior has been awful during my stay here at this station. I raised you better than that!”

“I’m-“ he grunted at an especially hard smack to his undercurve, “sorry for being so rude to you.”

“You will be, son. Tell me, do you know why we’re having this discussion?” He continued to bring the paddle down even as he spoke, offering no mercy to the squirming man on his lap. 

“Because-“ Odo tried to push himself up but his father held on tightly and pushed him right back down into place. “Because you’re controlling and demanding! Because you think I’ve earned it!”

“But you don’t?”

Odo kicked out his leg in protest, his hands forming into fists. “No!”

“Then we will be here a while I’m afraid,” Mora said with a sigh. He wished he didn’t have to do this but his son needed his guidance badly and he would not deny his son what he needed.

Odo tried to push himself up again only to find he was firmly held in place, the strong arm above him locked into place. “Let me up!” he demanded, but the other man made no move to do so. Frustrated, Odo now moved his body, trying to move his backside out of the line of fire but failing in his attempt. He only managed to squirm and wiggle in a most undignified manner, much to his dismay and slammed his hand into the carpet in his frustration.

“Knock that off, Odo.” He shook his son lightly, enough to get his attention and then continued slamming the paddle down against the constable’s backside. “The more you fight this the longer it will go on.”

“It hurts!” Odo complained, his legs moving about in a frantic way. One hard smack to his undercurve had his legs shooting up instinctively but the doctor moved back before they made contact with his jaw. Sighing, he slid Odo forward, moving him so he was laying over just one knee, and locking his legs in between his own. “No!” Odo slammed his body back but it was no use, he was held firmly in place. “Please, I hate this!”

“What are you over my knee for, my son?”

“Stop!” Odo reached back and covered his backside, the paddle coming down and hitting the palm of his hand in a resounding THWACK! that echoed through the room. “Ahh,” Odo pulled his hand back but Dr. Mora grabbed it before he could.

“No let me see, let me see.” He examined Odo’s hand, placing it against his back when he was satisfied it wasn’t injured. Raising his hand up high he gave one hard smack to Odo’s backside, jolting the man forward. “That’s for trying to stop your punishment.” 

“I’m sorry, but I hate this position. Please don’t,” He begged. He hated this, all of it. Begging his father not to spank him made him feel all of 6 six years old, made him feel small and vulnerable.

“You know you’ve earned this. Can you tell me why you’re being spanked son?”

Dr. Mora took that opportunity to begin spanking again, this time without the paddle and instead with just his hand. Odo grunted and felt anger rising but tried to push it down. If he wanted this over any time soon he’d have to answer and go along with it. “Because I’ve been rude and short tempered.”

“Good, what else?”

Odo tried to kick his legs but found they were too trapped to make any difference. “I don’t know!”

“You should have come to talk to me when you were upset. Instead you let it manifest and it bubbled up and caused this whole mess. You could have just talked to me, son.” 

Odo lowered his head and felt tears pricking at his eyes the longer his father laid down smack after smack. The pain was quickly reaching unbearable and crying was a territory he’d rather not cross. “I’m sorry, I will next time.”

“That’s right you will, or you’ll find yourself over my knee faster than you can blink, do you understand me young man?”

“Yes sir,” Odo choked out. “Please let me up now. I’ve learned my lesson.” He moved against the hold but found he was still locked firmly in place.

“Not quite, my boy,” the doctor said sadly. With that he tipped him forward, beginning to smack the tender sit spots and Odo squirmed wildly, trying desperately to break away. It wasn’t until he felt the first tear drop from his face that he stopped struggling, instead slumping sadly across his father’s knee.

“I’m sorry father,” Odo tried, his voice wet with tears. 

“It’s over, shush,” the doctor soothed, rubbing his hand across Odo’s back in a soothing circle. “You’re forgiven.”

When had the punishment ended? Odo hadn’t realized it’d stopped but was happy it was over nonetheless. 

“Up now, you must wish to revert to your liquid form. After all, you always did after a thorough chastising when you were younger.”

Dr. Mora released Odo so he could stand but all the younger man did was hold onto the doctor, instead wrapping his arms around his father’s leg in comfort as he cried.

“Oh my,” the doctor worried. “Son,” he tried but decided in his head that maybe he’d been doing it wrong all along. Maybe his son needed more from him. “Come here my boy,” he said softly and lifted him into a warm hug.

Odo wrapped his arms around his father, soaking up the comfort now that it was offered. Maybe this was what he’d wanted all along, to be comforted. “I really am sorry,” Odo whispered.

“I know son. I am too.”


End file.
